Untitled
by 11ng
Summary: Maplestory slight AU fic. OC everywhere. What happens when a flirtatious warrior meets a feisty thief? It's a badly written story, but give it a chance if you may.


Hey, it's been a while. I've pretty much gave up on writing stories, I swear. The JC workload has completely devoured me. Here I am stealing some time to actually leave this here.  
This is a Maplestory slight AU fic, OCs everywhere. I'll get down to the name soon, as soon as I figure how I want the plot to be...  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"All right, who in the right mind would be wearing a _bone_ helmet to this meeting?" Eden whined as his girlfriend planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Relax, Eden! It's going to be a breeze for you."

"Easy for you to say, I am representing the warrior class, _please_!"

Every year, there was a major meeting of the five major classes at Cygnus' palace and there would be a random selection of members above rank 60 to represent their class. These representatives would be only allowed to bring their familiar and a weapon.

Being selected as the representative of this year, Eden was more nervous than ever.

"Hey." The blonde girl gazed deeply into her partner's eyes as she said, "Don't worry. I trust that you will do perfectly all right. Besides, there's Jr. there to accompany you." She smiled as she brush his broad shoulders.

Almost immediately, the young Balrog growled upon hearing his name.

"You're right. Thanks, sweetie." A smirk crept across his face as he said, "But someone's going to pay for separating me and my darling so cruelly tonight. I'll make up with lots of kisses tonight."

Abby could not help but giggled, "Gladly. See you later then."

The young couple shared a hug before the warrior left towards Cygnus' Palace.

* * *

Almost ten minutes down the road, Eden began to wish that Abby was there. His heavy weapon was burdening him and he was still miles away from his destination.

"If Abby were here, I'd be there in seconds. Mages have it so easy with their teleportation." He muttered silently under his breath while he trudged. Seeing how tired he was, Jr picked the young warrior up on his shoulder as he rampaged towards Cygnus' Palace, much to his owner's surprise.

Eden managed to reach the Palace and slipped smoothly in as Cygnus finished her opening speech.

_Good, at least I am here now._ The warrior went towards the champagne counter, but was immediately greeted by an incoming dagger. Fortunately, he managed to dodge quite skillfully, and faced the culprit.

"Whoa there! You are lucky that I am pretty experi- Hey there, pretty."

Crimson red eyes met with luscious green ones, and the raven would've drowned in them if not for the uncomfortably close-ranged dagger in his face.

"Listen up, boy. I don't buy that. You have 10 seconds to account for your lateness, warrior." The hot-tempered girl threatened as the dagger inched closer to the shocked Eden. Despite that, he tried to rationalize. There was always something about feisty girls that fascinated him.

"Chill, I think we've gotten off the wrong foot. If you knew how heavy my weapon was, you would understand…" Eden explained, as he revealed his majestic, rank 90 Fairfrozen spear.

"_Good, now you know how great I am. You messed with the wrong person, amateur." _He smiled smugly as he whistled for Jr. as well, to boost his superiority to the ignorant girl.

Despite all that, the young lady seemingly appears unimpressed.

"… sure. If that is your reasoning, excuse me…" The bandit raised an eyebrow, blatantly unconvinced. Then, she turned heels and began to leave.

That left Eden confused, because the bandit clearly was not a high rank with her mediocre rank 64 Maple Dark Mate, and in normal circumstances, it would be more than an honor to see someone of a higher rank, especially those closer to the 3-digits ranking.

Before she left, the unsatisfied warrior grabbed her by the shoulder.

"You got a lot to learn from your seniors regarding manners, lass." Eden said sternly, but menacing green eyes, as if daggers, pierced through his words.

"Watch it, brother. You don't want to mess with me."

That was it; He was getting annoyed by her mysterious underlying confidence, and hell, he's not going to live down with it!

"No, _you_ watch it. What gives you the right to even question me? How about you and me, one-on-one lesson on some discipline?" He prepared his stance, almost ready for a fight.

"Fine by me." Of course, the aggressive girl couldn't take it down, assuming an attacking stance as well.

When the atmosphere seemed right for a battle, a girl jumped from the crowded and obstructed their attacks that were lunged at one another. From that moment, the entire commotion came to a halt.

"Cyril…" The bandit muttered, storing her dagger away.

Eden only peered curiously at the girl who had miraculously stopped them. Upon closer observation, he noticed the faint red scar that stretched across her left eye.

"How many times have I told you not to engage in a fight, 'Rine? _Especially _not today; we're at Cygnus' Palace!" Cyril reprimanded the bandit, whom was still pouting.

"Excuse me, but how may I address you, fair lady?" Eden interrupted, in awe of the gorgeous lady who had a Soul Teddy familiar.

"Oh, pardon me. I should've introduced myself first! My name is Cyril, representing the Bowmen." She bowed elegantly as she continued, "… and this is Clarine, and she is representing the Thieves."

She pointed at the bandit who was still agitated. With little choice, Cyril coaxed Clarine to play with the Soul Teddy instead, which she gladly obliged, while Cyril grabbed Eden by his arm.

"Please do not take it to heart. 'Rine has been my best friend since forever, so I understand that she is rather short-tempered. Oh and I haven't ask for your name, have I?"

"Please, call me Eden. I am on behalf of the Warriors and it's a pleasure to meet you. It's completely understandable; she is but a middle-ranked thief that just so unluckily got caught up into this, isn't she?" Eden noted with a hint of sympathy to the poor girl. After all, it's probably her first time and she is under such immense pressure to represent her class, just like him. But she has a so much lower ranking than him; it is somewhat inevitable that she would be scared.

"Oh dear, no. I've only represented in these recent 2 years, whereas 'Rine has been part of this since 6 years ago. I think you've got it all backwards." Cyril chuckled, as if it was a silly joke.

Did he mishear that? _6 years_ of representation?

Surely not. _No way._

"Did I mention that 'Rine's pretty much the only girl in her class above rank 90? It sure isn't easy being a thief… 'Rine's been in top form for many years now though. It's just that that stubborn girl simply wouldn't change her dagger just because I gifted her current weapon! Now that's silly of her." Cyril said.

"Certainly… and her familiar…?" Eden's voice grew small as he probed further.

"Similar to my Soul Teddy, Ted. She has gotten a good ol' Targa for herself. Remarkable, isn't it? She has a soft spot for bears, so naturally, I'd get something similar." Cyril said.

"Cyril, don't you go around telling people 'bout my weaknesses!" Clarine said, while carrying Ted towards Cyril as her Targa followed closely behind.

Instantly, Eden's body grew stiff as he inched away, facing his slightly intimidated familiar, Jr. _Knock!_ went his bone helmet as Clarine tapped and smirked at him arrogantly, "Now who's messing with who? I always welcome a rematch."

With that, Clarine gave a victory glee, leaving Eden completely stumped.


End file.
